Bandidas
by Smoothysins
Summary: [Western AU]{omega verse} Korra is living on the farm of Tenzin, Who is forced to leave his lands by a Baron Called Amon, Asami just returned from Europe, When Amon assassinate Hiroshi it gives him free rein in the nearby territories. As an act of revenge, Asami and Korra team up to become bank robbers, stealing and giving back to the poor people who had lost their lands.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a omega verse story here is a quick explanation:** Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. both Female and male alphas have cocks (female alphas get them when they are aroused, specially when an Omega is in heat), and have the ability to 'knot' ( tie themselves together) with their partner upon completion.

Betas Can mate with alphas and omegas, but cant change their genitalia

Omegas Both male and female have the ability to get pregnant, they will go to very intens heat, they will release pheromones that call all the alphas around the, so they can find a appropriate mate.

Alphas might get violent witch each other when they are fighting over a mate, but the omega chooses who satisfy their heat.

In the following story Korra is an alpha, Mako a beta, and Asami a omega.

 **this story is based on the movie Bandidas**

 **i hope you like my first chapter and don't forget to leave some reviews!**

* * *

It was a hot summer day in New mexico, Tenzin had to make a trip into town trying to get another loan from the bank. The excruciating heat this summer made him lost most of his crops, the drought had bin roaming the lands for some months now. There was barley enough food to get around and he was desperate trying not to lose the farm.

Korra was sitting outside at the stables, she had a stick in her hand drawing a tic tac toe game into the sand. She quickly drew a cross in the upper corner and looked up at Naga "your turn".

Naga lifted up her hoof and placed it in the sand, stamping a hoof mark in the lower corner. " Good one" Korra said and placed another cross in the sand.

Korra looked up as the sound of hoofs closing in from behind her, a group with horses trotted by, it was a group af shady looking guys that where definitely looking for trouble.

When korra was distracted Naga placed her hoof multiple times on the play field leaving the whole play field covert with hoofmarks. Korra looked at the sand " hey! Thats cheating, i wasn't concentrating!" she said and started to draw up another game. " Best of three".

When she was about to start another game Tenzin stept outside the bank, Korra could already see the frown on the old alpha's face, she walked over and looked him in the eyes, she could only see sadness and desperation behind it. "Let me talk to him" she said, ready to dash inside the building. Tenzin quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back "He is just following orders Korra, it has no use".

"So what are we suppose to do Tenzin, standby and let them steel your land?"

Tenzin looked down "there is nothing we can do, unless some higher authority intercedes."

Korra turned around placed her cowboy hat on her head and walked over to the big white mare.

"Korra wait! Where are you going?" Tenzin pulled up his hand trying to stop her, but she was already in her saddle.

"To see the higher authority" and with that she galloped out of the town.

* * *

Asami was in her garden giving away a little show on her black Andalusian stalion, Some of the mades came outside to watch her ride, and she loved the attention "up, up" asami said and the horse obliged and lifted his front legs up in the air. She slowly passaged the horse around the fountain, elevating the knees and hocks of the horse in a elegant movement. The crowed clap their hands, The way the omega rode the horse with such control and beauty was really breath taking.

She was so concentrated that she didn't know she was being watched from the balcony, The man followed her every move, his eyes completely fixated on the heiress.

"A spitting image of her mother, god rest her soul" The man looked up he didn't notice Hiroshi walking up behind him. The made followed behind him holding a silver tray with whiskey and two glasses.

"My condolences, don Hiroshi" he said taking one of the glasses form the tray.

"Eighteen years she is gone now" Hiroshi took the other glass and pored the whiskey inside.

"She left you a beautiful daughter" the man replied looking over at the omega.

" Who i havent seen in most of the ten year she has bin going to school in Europe." he took a sip and looked at his daughter," she left a girl, and came home a woman."

A small breeze of wind made its way to the balcony taking with it the sweet sent of the omega, the men took a long sniff taking in the omegas sent" indeed".

"my only problem now is to convince her to stay, she has bin here for only a week, and she already wants to go back" he sighted " well lets go inside and discus further business."

When Asami finished her round, she gracefully jumped of and bowed, she took the reins and gave them to the stable boy and smiled. " Kai give him a extra treat today, he deserved it"

The boy nodded and led the horse away to the stables.

Asami made her way to the main building, she walked up the stairs and stopped to pick up some nice pink fire lilies, they always smelled amazing and she wanted to please her father.

* * *

Korra was already close to the estate, she galloped her way up to the main gates, but got stopped by the closed gates guarded my a group of guards. She jumped of naga and made her way to the guard "I want to see don Hiroshi"

The guard stept towards her blocking her path" im sorry but he cant be disturbed"

"Well neither can i! and i'm very disturbed! Korra said trying to get passed the guard.

The guard followed her steps blocking the closed gate yet again" he is meeting a very important person"

Korra raided a brow and placed her hands in her hips "Don Hiroshi has always said, every client is a very important person"

"It's not just a client, It's a gentleman from the bank of New York."

korra eyes widened by the statement " i knew it" she said and turned around to walk back to naga.

She was surprised when she saw a creepy looking guy holding on to the reins of her horse, she recognized him, he was one of the people of the group who had passed her in town.

She stepped towards him and trying to get a hold of the reins, but he blocked her path "you gotta pay the toll" he said with a smirk on his face and laughed. Two other men started to join in on his laughter making Korra's inner alpha rise to the surface. She shot a angry look at the guys and turned her attention back to the one who was holding her horse. The beta in front of her was getting on her nerves, when he puckered his lips and leaned forward trying to get a kiss. Korra smiled politely at him before her right knee landed in his crouch. He yelped and quickly grabbed his junk with both hands before he fell to his knees in front of her. She stept around him and climbed back in the saddle, and rode away from the estate as fast as possible.

* * *

Asami opened the doors of her dad's office and stept inside, it was warm today so asami was weaving cold air to her face with a hand fan.

"Ah, darling, may i present to you mister Amon from the capital bank of New York" Hiroshi said pointing at the man across the desk.

Asami looked up at the men and smiled "How do you do mister Amon" still waving the fan in front of her. She already smelled he was a alpha when she entered the room.

The man sniffed in the air of the omega " i certainly do better in your presence than i do out of it Miss Sato"

Asami felt like she had to gag at the cheesy comment of the alpha in front of her, he was clearly trying to impress her, but she was not interested to get courted this soon after her return from Europe.

The maid entered the office holding a tray with warm thee, and walked over to the heiress. Asami took the cup and smiled at the maid "thank you Seline" she said and took a sip.

Amon looked at the cup inside the heiresses hand." afternoon thee how civilized"

Asami raised her eyebrow and looked at him" are you surprised that _we are_ civilized Mister Amon?"

Amon knew he said something to offend the heiress and tried to correct his mistake."no, not at all,… i find it rater charming"

Asami looked at him if she just learned a new word "charming…" she said and turned around, she walked towards a board of chess" i presume if you're using such a word, that you never experienced the pleasure of a afternoon thee." she placed the thee on the small table and looked at the board. She took the bishop and moved it to a little square where a pawn was placed. She smiled and removed the pawn from the board placing it aside.

Hiroshi stood up and walked over to his daughter" uhm.. Mister Amon's bank has agreed, to provide us with the capital we need, to continue with what we are doing. We are just going over the paper." He said taking a seat at the opposite side of the chessboard.

Asami looked up at her dad" a big New York bank, taking an intrest in our small Mexican bank?" asami eyes looked to the side trying to eye the men behind her without moving her head.

"Why is that mister Amon?"

" Well if you can't help a friends in the time of need, who can you help" he answered

"Pardon me for saying, but in Europe we have a different perspective on the american definition of the word _friend_." Asami took another sip and watched her dad move his rook forward on the board.

Amon started to approach her "forgive my ignorance miss, but i'am a little uninformed on the European _perspective._ but im always willing to learn." he stopped next to asami and looked at her. " infect!" he moved over to the other side of he sniffing in the air of the omega and moved his head closer to her ear "i would be delighted if you would enlighten me on that subject… perhaps, over… diner?"

The smell of the Alpha behind her was not that appealing to her, it was a mixture of sweat and leather. She didn't want to be rude but she didn't want to stay in his presence any longer.

"Perhaps another time, i have to get up early, i have a long ride tomorrow." Asami placed her knight forward. "checkmate" she said and smiled at her dad.

"arg.. hehe" Hiroshi said as his daughter embraced him a hug. She pecked him on the check" i see you later dad" she said before she looked over at Amon. " Goodbye Mister Amon" She smiled politely tuned around and left the room.

* * *

Korra was standing on top of her saddle balancing her weight as she stretched her arms out to the side to keep her balance." hmmf.. Men they only have one thing on their minds" she looked down at Naga " just a little more girl".

Naga was walking backwards towards the wall on the side of the estate. There was one pillar in the middle with you could climb on but it was to high to reach if you where just by foot.

When naga was close enough Korra jumped on to the pillar and climbed her way up. She reached the beginning of the wall flowers and used it to climb up to the last part. She quickly climbed over and took one last look at the horse beneath her." Stay their… and don't talk to anybody" she said before she dropped herself to the other side. She landed on the roof of the balcony and made her way to the edge. She swung herself inside and tried to look as graceful as possible trying to not attract any necessary attention. Korra made her way down the balcony when a girl came around the corner, She was wearing a dark red dress and her black onix hair was hanging to the side in a ponytail, she was waving her hand fan and was walking towards Korra. Korra tried to be as normal as possible but as she passed, the sent of the omega hit her nose. She tried to be as unimpressive as possible" mmuh" she mumbled in a unimpressive tone.

Asami heard it load and clear and turned around "excuse me?" but Korra kept walking "Excuse me!" she said again but this time much loader, trying to get the girls attention.

Korra stopped and turned around "What was that _muh_ … is there a problem?" Asami said raising her eyebrow.

Korra placed her hands on her hips "for me… no, but for the horse that gets poked in the side with a hard peace of metal every time you want him to do something… for him im sure it's a problem."

Asami walked over to Korra swaying her hips and one hand placed in her side.

Korra smirked "but of course he is to polite to say anything"

" Well certainly more polite than you" asami said in a intimidating voice, she stopped in front of the alpha. Korra was quite intrigued by the intimidating omega in front of her and swallowed back the lomb in her throat." But anyway thank you for your opinion, misinformed as it is. Now perhaps you can tell me what you are doing in my house"

Korra shot her a arrogant look "oh.. so you are the daughter"

"Yes i'am the daughter, and you are?" Asami said giving the same arrogant look back.

"My name is Korra"

"Do you work for us Korra?"

"pmff… no i do not _work_ for _you_ " Korra said in a stuck up voice.

"that what are you doing here"

"i have business with your father"

Asami looked at the tan girl in front of her, eyeing her from top to bottom, Korra wasn't dressed for business, infect she was wearing a dirty white shirt and a leather riding pants, this made Asami laugh " and what sort of business may i ask?"

" _private_ business"

Asami was about to make another comment but got interrupted by a load voice behind them "hey!"

Both girls looked up, seeing two guards standing at the end.

Korra recognized one of them, she has bin talking to him at the gate, She quickly turned around passed Asami and took a run for it.

"HEY! STOP!" the guards yelled as they quickly followed after her.

She reached a door and run inside, Amon and Hiroshi where standing near a map of New Mexico that was pinned to the wall and looked at the intruder who interrupted their conversation.

"I KNEW IT!" korra said, by now the guards had caught up with her and trying to pull her away from the door" YOU HELPT THE GRINGO STEEL OUR LANDS, YOU ARE BETRAYING YOUR OWN PEOPLE!" she yelled.

"how _dare_ you accuse me!" he said and looked at the guards" get her out of here, have her arrested!"

"TRATOR!" she yelled as she got dragged away from the office.

with the faint yelling at the back ground Amon picked up two wine glasses. He gave one to hiroshi and lifted up his own. "to the future" he said.

"The glass clinched together "to the future "Hiroshi repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like it so far, lets get in some action, don't worry there will be smudge chapters as well but let me first build up the story line a bit.**

 **So this chapter we are jumping to multiple scenes i hope you guys like it, please leve a review with your thoughts;)**

* * *

 **XXX Tenzin's farm XXX**

It was late afternoon and Korra had yet to return from her visit to the Sato estate.

Tenzin was outside trying to fix the water pump that had broken down once again. The old man looked up when the sound of galloping horses caught his attention. Six riders where approaching fast, Tenzin got up and walked towards them. It didn't take long before the leader moved forward out of the group, and stopped hit horse a few feet in frond of Tenzin. " hello my friends, are you lost?" tenzin said as he carefully watching their movements. The man pulled a peace of paper out of his pocket and held it in front of him" Mister Tenzin, you delinquent your loan payments"

"How can i pay if the interest is more than i earn?" Tenzin replied.

"It says here in this agrement, that if you cant pay your loan, we have the right to claim this property for _one_ peso" The man said and threw one peso at Tenzin's feet.

Tenzin got angry and stept forward "over my _dead_ body!" he growled.

"No problem" the man said and took the revolver out of his holster, and pulled the trigger.

The loud, rippling sound sliced through the silent desert air,The echo of the ear-splitting "BANG" carried on for a good minute before fading away in the distance.

A painful sting spread trough Tenzin chest, his knees bucked underneath him and he fell on his back to the ground. His eyelids where getting heavy, he looked up at the house , trying to get a small glimp of his family that was still inside, his breathing was getting shallow, his life flashed in front of his eyes in a split second, before his vision blurred and soon lost consciousness.

The man got off his horse and walked over to Tenzin's body, he placed the peace of paper on his chest, and placed Tenzin's hand on top of it to hold in place." Here is your receipt" he said and smirked.

He got back up on his horse and turned to his men behind him "Burn it" he said and rode off into the distance. The men did what they where ordered, they lighted up some torches and threw them trough the windows of the house, within a few minutes smoke was already rising from under the roof. When the men where done, They quickly rode off follow the path behind their leader.

* * *

 **XXX Meanwhile in town XXX**

Korra was yet again behind bars, she always had the unusual habit to get herself in trouble, and was a frequent guest at the police station.

Footsteps approached her cell door and the sound of clicking keys got her attention.

The door unlocked and a grey haired woman was standing at the door. " times up kid, your free to go." She said and pointed her tump behind her shoulder towards the exit. Korra was lucky that Tenzin was on good terms with the sheriff, letting her slip of the hook almost every time she got arrested.

Korra pushed the woman aside and dashed out of the police station "you should have locked _them_ up, not me" she said as she walked out of the building.

" Well they didn't break into someones house" she replied following the alpha outside.

Korra shot her a angry look "No, they are doing worse"

The woman stopped and sighted "you want my advice Korra, you should stop trying to change the world"

Korra got in her saddle and looked at the sheriff " You want my advice Lin, you should _start_ trying to change the world" With that said she rode of out of town.

* * *

 **XXX Meanwhile at Narooks inn XXX**

Asami Made a stop at a small inn just outside of town, The encounters she had today, made her want to blew off some steam. She had bin riding for some hours now when her stalion started limping. She made the decision to have a small break at a small indian inn called Narooks inn.

Asami ordered a drink and some milk of the poppy to ease the pain of her horse's sprained ankle.

The owner was a polite old man, he gave her the drink she ordered, and some free left over supper.

Asami wasn't a big fan of the indian food, but didn't want to offend the inn keeper so she took a bite and smiled at him.

The moment the men turned around she spit the content back on her plate and tried to feed the rest of it to the dog. "eat" she whispered waving the fork with food in front of the dog.

The dog just looked at her and wagged his tail.

"hmm.." She said sweeping the content of her fork onto the ground.

The man turned around and smiled at her." Here, milk of the poppy that wil help with your horse's leg." the man said and putted the iron can on the table.

"Thank you" Asami replied.

The dog suddenly started to bark. The man walked up to the window,"now who is gonna be outside? He said moving the curtains and looked outside the window.

He grabbed his hat and walked over to the front door, he turned his gaze to the dog" now keep an eye on her" he said and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the guy left the dog kept his look on the omega.

She thought it was a little creepy, and looked away from the room.

The heiress could here some voices outside but couldn't understand what they where saying.

Asami's curious nature got the better of her, she walked towards the window trying to see what was going on outside. She stept on her toes just to gain another inch of hight so she could peek outside the window.

Her eyes widened as she saw the innkeeper getting shot, she quickly stepped back, away from the window. In the proces she bumped her butt against the table behind her. The can of poppy milk nudged over the edge and landed on the ground, making a load noise as it hit the floor.

She was sure the people outside heard the noise, She could already here them approaching the front door. The omega quickly run trough the backdoor, mounted her horse and galloped as fast as her horse could cary her, away from the inn.

* * *

 **XXX Korra XXX**

Korra was almost home, when she noticed the black smoke coming from the other side of the hill.

She urged Naga to go faster, as soon as she reached the top of the hill she could see the burned wreck that used to be Tenzin's farm.

When she approached the house she could already see Tenzin's body laying on the ground.

The alpha quickly jumped off naga and ran over to Tenzin's body. She dropped to her knees and grabbed his shoulders "Tenzin… tenzin!… TENZIN!" she yelled shacking his shoulders.

"k-korra?" he whispered his voice was hoarse, and barly audible.

Korra eyes started to tear up, She was relieved to see he was still alive.

Her eyes roamed his body to take in the extent of his injuries.

"P-Pema… the kids…" He whispered, trying to lift his finger to point at the farm but he was to weak.

Korra understood what he was saying, she got up and rushed over the burned out building and looked inside. She was relieved when she didn't find any sign of burn victims inside.

Korra looked around and quickly made her way to the barn behind the house, which to her surprise was still intact. The tried to open the wooden door but it was locked.

She took a few steps back turned her shoulder towards the door and bashed inside.

Pema was sitting in the corner, Rohan laying in her arms, and Ikki, Milo, and Jinora sitting on either side around her silently sobbing.

They looked up and a small smile appeared on their faces, The kids let go of their mother and threw their arms around the alpha "Korra!" they yelled.

Korra smiled and rubbed Ikki's head before looking back at pema. "Lets go,Tenzin is in bad shape he needs a docter right now"

Pema's eyes lid up "H-he is still alive?"

Korra nodded, Pema rushed outside as fast as her legs could cary her, she ran towards Tenzin's body and kneels beside him. She cupped his face with her free hand and smiled.

Tenzin didn't open his eyes, he only mumbled some sounds.

"i thought you where dead, i saw you got shot and…"Tears started to streamed down Pema's face again" i thought i lost you"

"Pema, we have to move him now" Korra said, She had quickly prepared two of the horses that where standing in the field. She was holding the two saddled horses by their reins and walked over.

Jinora and Milo where already sitting on one of the horses. Ikki was on the other waiting for her mother.

"ill take tenzin don't worry"

Korra let go of the horses and took Rohan out of Pema's arms so she could climb up behind Ikki. When pema settled behind her middle child, korra gave Rohan back to her and walked over to Tenzin's body.

She whistled for Naga to come closer, it didn't take long before naga walked over. When the horse was next to her she patted her on her neck "Good girl, now please go down for me will you" Naga obliged, the horse started kneeling down on her front legs lowering her body to the ground before she completely lied down in the sand next to Tenzin.

Korra turned her attention back to the wounded alpha,bended down and threw Tenzin's hand around her shoulder, she lifted him up and dragged his body over naga's saddle and quickly climbed behind him. " up girl" With that naga pulled her feet from under her body and stood back up. "lets go" She said and they all rode of to town.

* * *

 **XXX Asami XXX**

Asami rode as fast as her horse could cary her, she needed to tell her dad what happend at the inn. She couldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, Amon's men shot that pore man just like that. She knew something wasn't right about him she could feel it from the moment she met him, she had to warn her dad and fast.

When she reached the main gate she jumped off and made a run for her dad's office.

When she reached her dads office,her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest, and was panting heavily.

She opened the doors and walked inside, "dad?!…" she yelled and quickly scanned the room for her father. She could see Amons men leaning against the wall of the office, and Amon was sitting on her dads desk. He looking at the heiress and a huge smirk appeared on his face.

Asami's eyes soon fell on her dad's lifeless body that was laying on the flore. "DAD!" she yelled and kneeled beside him. Panic raised trough her body, he was laying on his side, Asami carefully shacked his shoulders looking for any sign of life. She carefully turned him on his back. A shock went trough her body, his eyes where open and foam was coming out of her fathers mouth.

Asami's eyes started to tear up, she placed her hands in front of her mouth. She couldn't take her eyes of her fathers body that was laying in front of her.

"Somebody call a docter" Amon said sarcastically with a big smirk on his face.

"W-wat did you do to him!"

"i didn't do anything, we where finishing the arrangements of the twenty-two companies and…"

"Y-you killed my f-father" Asami started panting heavily, fear and panic ran trough her whole body.

"Miss Sato, he evidently had a heart attack"

"Nooo!.. h-he was h-healthy" Asami shot her eyes trying to hold back her tears.

"you did something to him." She opened her eyes and looked at Amon" I KNOW YOU DID!"

Amon pushed himself of the desk and walked over " i know this is a terrible shock for you, but you need to try and remain calm, i think you need to sit down" he took a hold of asami's shoulder, but asami pulled away. She quickly grabbed the sharp paper-knife from the cabinet close to her, and launched herself forward towards the alpha. Her eyes fixed on her target, her hand pushed forward trying to get the knife inside the alpha's throat. He quickly took a hold on her wrist and with the other hand pulled out his revolver out of his holster and placed it under her chin.

Her paper-knife was held in place on his throat but on the other hand, Asami had his gun placed under her chin.

"Your greef is intense, and i can understand that. But if you can, lets review this _situation_ calmly."

Asami could hit herself in the head, she let her emotions get the better of her, if she made a move he could easily pull the trigger and they both end up dead.

" Your father is dead, everything that belonged to him, is now mine. And you're mistaking to believe i had something to do with his death."

He smirked "you attacked _me_ … you where trying to kill _me_ , my natural reaction is self-defense, so before we can stop _this_ , i will shoot you dead. But it doesn't have to end that way."

He smirked and his eyes roamed over her body," look at that darling, choosing time"

He released the grip on the Omega's wrist but kept the revolver placed under her chin.

Asami pushed the knife deeper in his flesh, but could feel the same pressure apply to her chin.

She knew this wasn't a fight she could win right now, and removed the knife from his throat.

Asami looked down in defeat and dropped the knife to the floor "that it" Amon said his revolver still under her chin. His free hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer" i guess we got a deal" he said leaning forward to kiss her. Asami turned her head slightly, his lips roamed her cheek leaving soft kisses in the proces.

" i-if you don't mind.. i need to go to my room… i m-must ly down, t-this is all to much for me at once. Do you understand?"

The alpha knew the Omega wasn't going to give herself to him just yet, he had to wait for the right moment. The moment she was going to beg him for letting him have his way with her. He was a patient men, and was sure she would come around after she processed the loss of her father.

Amon nodded his lips brushed her ears" uhuh… absolutely, i understand." He said and pushed her down on the ground next to her fathers dead body. "take all the time you need, i take care of all the arrangements."

Asami's tears rolled down her cheeks, she placed a kiss on her fathers hand and took one more look at his face. She than noticed a chess peace laying next to him, she took it in her hand, stood up to take one more look at the men who killed her father and made her way to the door.

"oh darling" Amon said he pulled out one of the fire lilies that was placed in a vase on her dad's desk, and walked over. "you like your afternoon _thee_ , to be send up to your room" he scraped the flower across her pale soft skin, making its way down before he placed it inside her cleavage.

Asami tried to keep her composure and kept staring straight in front of her" that would be very nice of you, thank you" She quickly stepped outside the office.

She had to get away from here she thought, but she was already being followed by two of Amons henchmen.

When the two guys caught up with her on either side, she turned around and made a run for it. "Hey! come back" the guys yelled from behind her. She quickly stood on the edge of the balcony, but it was to high for her to make the jump, she looked around and saw the iron chain fastened on the side of the pillar. She quickly calculated that the chandelier was probably heavy enough to support her weight. She unhooked the chain and quickly swung her body over the edge. When she hit the ground she let go of the chain, making the chandelier drop right on top of one of Amon's man, nocking him out cold.

She was pleased with the result, al dough it wasn't something he had planed for. The other man that was suppose to escort her to her room caught up with her and was standing across the fountain. Asami tried to move left but the men mirrored her movement, there was no way to get passed him.

The omega was already losing hope when her horse made its way up the courtyard. She made a run for it, she reached the horse, stooped down to cross the stalion from under his belly to the other side.

The man had caught up with the horse as wel, asami tried to turn the horse but the man moved with it.

Than the man made his move trying to pass the horse from behind,trying to grab a hold of her. When the man was needly placed behind her horse, Asami quickly pulled both sides of the reins, The horse bucked lifted his back legs up in the air, kicking the guy full in his chest in the proces.

The forse of the impact made the man fly halfway across the courtyard before he landed in the bushes near the stairs. Asami took her chance got up and rode away from the estate as fast as possible.

* * *

 **i hope you like it so far, there are allot more chapters** **coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys here is another chapter, i hope you like it don't forget to leave some reviews.**

* * *

Korra got of her horse and a walked over to the general practitioners house. She quickly noticed a note that was hanging on the door." _emergency patients can be treated at the church"_

Korra turned around and walked back to Naga, she took the reins and quickly urged the mare to follow her.

She stepped onto the holy ground and opened the doors to the church.

"father" she panted looking at the priest that approached her, he was wearing a simple black cassock dress, a peace of rope tied around his waist, and a white clerical collar around his neck.

The man was old, and a bit fat, he had no hair on the top of his head, but long white hair on the back of his head, he also had a huge white beard, but it sooted him, it made him look friendly.

"Korra?" he said and quickly moved towards her.

"they shot him"

"I know my child… I know" When the man spoke those words korra looked around the church, there were at least dozens of wounded people inside. Two men walked up to Naga and carefully carried Tenzin of the mare. Korra turned around and walked over to Pema's horse, Korra lifted her hands up so she could take Rohan who was peacefully sleeping in his mothers arms.

Pema got off and the old priest threw his arm around her shoulder guiding her inside. "Lets get you and your children some blankets and food, if there is anything els, don't hesitate to ask" Pema nodded and let the man lead the way.

* * *

 **XXX Asami XXX**

Asami was frustrated, it was already getting dark and she couldn't get the stupid fire started "Come on…Come on…" she said clenching her teeth.

She strikes the two rocks even faster against each other, trying to produce at least some sparks.

She knew Amon's men where probably looking for her right now, so she decided it was safer to spend the night outside instead of a hotel.

"arghh!" she grunts and let go of the rocks, her hands where sore, so gave up the attempt to make a fire. She dropped herself on her butt and looked aside, she squealed when she saw the dog from the inn sitting next to her. He clearly followed her scent and was now sitting next to her wagging his tail.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing to give you" She pushed the dog in his side trying to get him to leave, but he didn't move a muscle and kept staring at her.

Asami rolled her eyes, clearly the dog wasn't going anywhere soon." you should have eaten when you had the chance"

Asami turned around and folded her arms around her, she knew she had a long night ahead of her.

* * *

 **XXX Korra XXX**

Korra was sitting on the little stairs that lead up the altar, Pema was sitting in the corner, Tenzin's head laying on her lap. She stroked his bald head, whispering sooting words to her wounded husband.

The kids where sleeping peacefully on the ground next to them.

Korra exhaled, she had to do something, she could not sit here and do nothing.

The bank took Tenzin's land, they burned his house, and shot him.

Anger and frustration was rising in her body, she had to help the victims.

She had to help _the people_.

* * *

 **XXX next morning XXX**

Asami was sitting on a rock, she hadn't slept at all last night, and the stupid dog was still at her side when she woke up next morning. She was staring at the big white building in front of her. After a while the doors of the white building opened and hordes of people walked out, all dressed in the same depressive color. It didn't take long before a black carriage decorated with flowers made its way outside, following the path of people. Amon was walking right behind it, seeing the man who killed her father walking behind her fathers casket made her furious.

She was going to get her revenge one way or the other, she still had some money with her and decided to go shopping for the necessary goods.

Later that day Asami was leaning against the wall, she bought herself a new outfit, a cream colored riding pants, a red blouse, red bandana, some riding boots, a revolver, and a leather jacket that matched the pants.

She was having a severe case of hiccups making it hard for her to fill the cylinder of the gun with bullets.

She always get the hiccups when she was nervous, this case was no different.

"hic!" she dropped the bullet from her hand on top of the dogs head.

The dog made a muffled bark,"get out of here, sshoe!" The dog wasn't planing to go anywhere and kept his gaze on the omega. She rolled her eyes and grabbed another bullet from her pocket and made another effort to fill the cylinder.

"hic!…hic!" she gave up, this wasn't going to work, and threw the left over bullets in the sand.

She took a deep breath and clicked the cylinder back in place,"who needs bullets anyway"

She turned around and made her way to the bank, she tried not to attract any attention, but the hiccups didn't made that a easy job. Asami was almost at the door and placed the red bandana over her nose. She took a deep breath pointed the gun in front of her and kicked in the door.

" Hands…hic!… up!" she said as she walked inside, "nobody mo…" she stopped her sentence as she noticed everybody already had their hands up. "move… hic!?" she finished, she didn't understand what was happening, until she felt a gun pressed to her temple.

She quickly turned around and pointed her gun at her attacker.

Blue eyes met green, both girls where standing across, pointing their guns at each other.

"What are you doing?" Korra said still pointing her gun at the omega.

Al dough the girl in front of her wore a bandana, covering half her face, Asami could still recognized the alpha's smell immediately. Asami let out a sigh "what do you think I'm doing" she said tucking a fallen strain of hair behind her ear. " I'am taking this bank"

Korra bowed her head and took a quick look at the heiress gun."with a unloaded gun?"

Asami's eyes widened "how do you know its unloaded?" she whispered so the other people wouldn't hear her.

"Well, you certainty don't want to have a gun that doesn't have any bullets" korra said out load.

"ssst!" Asami tried to shut up the girl in front of her but the alpha didn't let her.

"It doesn't matter, you're not robbing this bank its already taken. Find another one."

"This is the only bank in town, besides it's my fathers!"

Asami rolled her eyes, grabbed the alphas bandana and pulled it from her face," and take that raggedy mask off, it doesn't even match your shirt. Besides everybody knows who you are"

Korra now grabbed Asami's bandana and pulled it down. "like your mask is a big help, like nobody would recognize that squeaky voice of yours? _this is my fathers bank_ " Korra said the last part imitating asami in a high pitch squeaky voice.

"This _is_ my fathers bank" Asami said as she stepped closer into Korra's personal space.

She placed her hand on the barrel of Korra's gun and pushed it down "now get out of the way, i need to finish my job" Asami said and turned her gun back on the guy behind the counter.

"girls?" the man behind the counter said but the girls where to busy babbling with each other to notice.

"i would _hardly_ call steeling form the people a job" korra said pointing her gun back at Asami.

"Girls" the man said even loader this time.

Asami turned back and looked at Korra "I'am not steeling, i'am taking it back from the bastards who murdered my father."

Korra was surprised to hear the news "they killed Don Hiroshi?" she said looking in Asami's jade green eyes.

"girls!"

"WHAT!" both girls clearly annoyed with the interruption of their conversation, turned their attention to the guy behind the counter.

He lowered one of his hand and pointed his finger towards the window, both girls followed his finger and looked outside.

Amon was closing in fast guiding a group of people towards the bank.

* * *

"First we are going to secure and move all the supplies to this bank, we are going to redesign the inside so its gonna look a bit more american in here."

Amon walked inside the bank and looked around, people where standing patiently in line in front of the counter, waiting for their turns.

He walked over to manager who was already oddly waiting near the door, he was a bit tens but nothing suspicious. "this bank is now capital property of the national bank of New York, what you say we open up a vault" Amon gave the man some documents and waited for his response.

The man opened the papers with shaking hands and started to reading it.

"Excuse me" Amon placed his hand on the paper and lowered it down.

"Where is the vault?"

" I-in Don Hiroshi's office" the man said and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Amon thew his arm around the man and smiled "i guess that will be Don Amon's office from now own"

He said as they moved to the office.

When the men where completely out of sight two figures with huge sombreros and a poncho gracefully left the bank.

The man opened the vault and stepped aside, Amon walked over and raised his eyebrow, There was no money in the fault, only a pink purple flower. He took the fire Lilly out of the fault, he already knew who left it there. anger started to rise but he had to held his composure for the people behind him. He crushed the flower in is hand before he turned his gaze towards his company.

* * *

"hahaha, we did it!, we did it!" we did it!" Korra was making a small victory dance on the altar of the church. She took the sombrero from her head and tossed it on the floor, before She plopped down on the ground and faced Asami" we did it! She said and smiled at the omega.

"What exactly do you think you did?" Asami said counting the money that they took.

"Look, we're going to help _allot_ of people" Korra said with excitement.

" To really help them, you would have to reverse the massive debt of property, that has taken place."

Korra took of the poncho "Listen, do you know how manny kilo's of rice we can buy with this." She pointed at the money that was laying scattered in front of her. "we can feed…500 people!"

Asami picked up the money and placed it in even stacks.

"Why where you robbing the bank?" Korra said looking curious at the omega.

"revenge"

"So you weren't doing it to help the people?"

Asami took of the poncho and looked at korra "No"

Korra smile and excitement disappeared, and looked at asami with a stern face.

"What?" Asami said, exchanging looks with Korra and the dog who also had the same disapproving look on his face as the alpha in front of her. "stop looking at me that way, both of you. My life is not here" she said and picked up the money in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm taking the money" she placed the money in her bag " I'am going back to Europe" she said and got up.

Asami swung the bags around her shoulder and started to walk. "you're joking" korra said as she stood up as well.

Asami turned around and dropped one of the bags " aright you can take half i don't care, you can even keep the dog as a bonus" she said pointing at the dog.

She almost left the altar, but Korra quickly run passed her and closed the small wooden gate,turned around and faced the omega." If you want to go, go. But the money stays… all of it."

"no it doesn't "

"yes it does"

"no it doesn't!" asami grabbed the back of Korra's head and pulled her aside, Korra lost her balance, and fell to the ground landing on hands and knees.

Asami opened the gate and resumed her path, but Korra got up grabbed a hold of her waist and swung her back inside. The force of Korra's swing made both girl land on the floor, Asami was done playing, she took of her holster and tossed it aside.

She grabbed a bag with money and swung it right in Korra's face, than got up crawled on the Alpha's back, took a hold of her foot and gave a nasty twist.

"ahh!" Korra yelped turned around took a fist full of Asami's hair and pulled the Omega back down.

Korra pushed Asami of her, Asami got up and took a run for the small gate. Korra quickly followed the path right behind her, What Korra didn't expect was that the omega jumped on top of the gate, made a back flip and landed on top of Korra's shoulders.

Korra was wobbling around the omega still on her shoulders, Asami's hands assaulting Korra's face, one hand was in her mouth the other trying to blind her sight.

Korra turned around and took a run for the door, she knew the door was to small for both of them to enter. Asami hit the doorpost with full force, slamming her of Korra's back in into the ground.

Korra was leaning against the doorpost, enjoying the small victory, before she walked over to the omega on the ground.

"Ahh…" Asami groaned, she hit her head hard and already felt a headache coming up.

Korra got a bit concerned but was still on her guard, she poked the omega in her side with her booth, making the omega groan.

Korra knew she won so she offered Asami her hand, Asami took it and got up, she was still a bit wobbly but it didn't matter.

She pulled Korra hand, turned her around and grabbed a hold of her head.

Korra yelped before her face got submerged in the bowl of holy water next to her.

Asami was leaning her whole body weight on top of Korra making it impossible to move, Korra extended her arm and pulled it back with great force, her elbow hitting straight in Asami's side. Asami let go of her grip, and crossed her arms around her body.

She was trying to catch her breath, the force of the impact pushed all the air out of her longs.

Korra pulled her head out of the water and took a deep breath before she turned around.

Asami stood up straight but was to out of breath for another fight, so she decided to do the next best thing.

She raised her open hand, and slapped it hard across Korra's cheek.

'slap!' Korra's eyes went wide, before she knew it she raised her own hand and landed on Asami's cheek 'slap!'.

'slap!' 'slap!' 'slap!' Both girls slapped each other alternately until Korra was done playing, She tried to get a hold of the heiress in front of her, Asami was sweeping her arms wildly at Korra trying to hold the small distance between them, but korra arms wrapped around her waist.

Korra lifted her up and tried to trow her away, but Asami arms wrapped around her neck pulling her with her. Both girls fell forward, and tumbled over the small gate into the ground hitting the wooden bench in the front of the church.

The bench tumbled over hitting the next one behind it, staring a chain reaction all the way to the last bench at the back.

Korra finally got the omega pinned down under her, the omega's legs on either side of her as she pinned her hands above her head. Both girls panted heavily, the Alpha looked in Asami's eyes, she had to admit they where kinda beautiful. They stayed in this position for a few seconds, to her surprise the heiress stopped her a temped to beak free. Her eyes where half lidded, and waiting for the alpha's move.

Al dough she just had a fight, Korra couldn't help it but feel a little turned on by the omega underneath her.

Something caught Korra's eyes and looked up, the priest was staring at them with a confused expression on his face. Asami followed Korra's gaze and smiled at the priest.

Korra quickly looked back at asami, noticing the awkward position that they where in, and got up.

" W-we where just debating, the basic economic theories of this situation" Asami said trying to be convincing, she got up and bushed the dust of her clothes.

"y-yes, yes we where" Korra said, still panting heavily.

"Thats good" the priest said and nodded at both of them." But before you rush yourself into conclusions, let me show you something".

* * *

 **don't forget to leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here you have another chapter, so I'm trying to get in some Omegaverse at this point i hope you like it.**

 **let me know what you think and leave a review:) that would make me so happy:P**

* * *

 **XXX The cave XXX**

The road into the mountain was long, The priest was leading the way, and Korra and asami followed right behind him. As the road started to narrow, they got of their horses and proceeded on foot. It took them three hours before they reached the entrance of a well hidden cave.

They tied the horses to a tree so they wouldn't be bothered by the blistering sun that was spreading a uncomfortable heat this time of year.

When they entered the cave they got greeted by a small army of armed men, The men where watching the traveling party carefully as they proceeded there way inside.

It didn't take long before they reached a huge open area, hundreds of people where walking around, there was some sort of small market build around the walls of the cave, it wasn't much but it was at least someting.

Korra looked around, she was amazed by the amount of people inside, but her eyes stopped on a certain person among the crowd.

Korra eyes grew wide and a huge smile appeared on her face before she dashed forward pushing her way trough the mass of people, until she reached the bold man in front of her.

She swung her arms around him in a tight embrace" I'm so glad you are ok" she said as tears streamed down her face.

Tenzin returned her hug as best as he could and swung his left arm around her shoulder.

Asami soon felt guilty by the sight and conditions of all the people around her.

Night was falling and the cave was lid with hundreds of candles, making the circumstances looking more like romantic than depressive.

Korra was sitting next to Asami, both with a bowl of rice and beans. Korra immediately dug in, she never turned down food and this was no different. Korra took a glance at the omega who was not eating at al, in fact she was just scanning the cave around her.

Korra rolled her eyes and nudged her elbow in asami's side

"What?" Asami said and looked at Korra.

"Are rice and beans not good enough for you?" she said in a resentful way still chewing on her supper.

Asami looked at her bowl " I just cant eat when i see what has bin done to this people" She got up and walked over to a little kid and gave him the bowl. The kid smiled and quickly dug in.

"We have to find a way to get them back on their land."

"Uhuh" korra nodded and scooped more rice in her hand and put it in her mouth.

Asami started phasing around "We must come up with a plan"

"Uhuh"

"Something that can benefit the people and destroy these murderers." Asami sat down next to the alpha and took a hair brush out of her bag.

"I think we should rob more banks" she said and started stroking the brush along her raven black hair.

Korra stopped chewing and looked up, after a few seconds she swallowed put the bowl aside and got up" Lets go" she said and clasped the holster back around her waist.

Asami looked up in a confused expression and raised her eyebrow" lets go where?"

" Lets go rob more banks" she said and looked down at the omega.

Asami rolled her eyes "We cant just go now and rob a bank" she said still brushing her raven hair.

Korra sighted and sat back down "Fine… you can finish brushing"

"Thats not it… we are not ready" asami said and turned her eyes away from the alpha.

"Yes we are, we just did it"

" _We_ where lucky, we can not rely on luck. We need to think first, we need to consider the implications, the consequences"

Korra rolled her eyes "Why are you so complicated?"

"Why are you so unrealistic?!"

both girls already started to argue until they got interrupted by the priest." _This_ is a noble cause you seek to undertake, but if you girls keep fighting like cats and dogs, you wont make it till sunrise"

Both girls took a quick glare at each other before they looked away, the priest walked up and placed himself in between them. "You know?" he said as he sat down, "when Columbus proposed his jersey to discover the new world, everybody said that was… _unrealistic_ , but he succeeded" he said switching his gaze between both girls.

Asami turned around and looked at the priest "because _he_ had the king and queen of Spain to help him, who do we have to help us" she said waving her brush around.

"I think i might know someone who can help you" he said and smiled.

* * *

 **XXX Suyin's cabin XXX**

There was a nock on the wooden door " Can i help you?" Su said looking at the man on her front porch.

He lifted up a peace of paper in front of the Beta's face" We are looking for these two" holding up a warrant of Korra and Asami.

"What does a pair of prissy girls doing all the way out here?"

"I found this Snagged on a cactus half mile down the road" he said and hold up a red peace of clothing.

Su took it out of his hand "Well, if you find any more of that, you can make yourself a nice little hanky" she said waving the red peace of clothing in front of the man's face.

The man leaned against the doorpost "Do you mind getting your foot out of my door please?" Su said raising her eyebrow.

The man leaned forward" And if i don't"

She grabbed a long barrel revolver that was hanging next to the door and placed the muzzle inside his nostril "If you don't i kill you" she pushed the gun further inside his nose and stepped forward making the man move backwards" Now get your _sorry_ ass of this porch" The man quickly walked back to his horse jumped on and rode of.

Su walked back inside and hung the gun back on the wall, she closed the door and walked to the closet.

"Shut up!" someone whispered from inside.

"Hey!" she said and opened the doors, the girls quickly stopped arguing and looked up at the woman.

"Does this belong to you?" the grey haired woman said, holding up the peace of red clothing.

"Thank you" Asami said and grabbed it.

The Beta got her coat from the closet and slammed the door in the girls faces.

"Au!" they said opened the door, and quickly got out of the closet.

"Where are you going?" Asami said looking at the woman who was gathering her stuff.

"Far from here, toughs like that tend to come back with reinforcements"

"But you said you would help us" Korra said.

Su looked up" I just did missy"

Asami stepped forward "No,no,no, father Iroh said you could teach us to rob banks"

Su stuffed some silverware in her bag "Well, where did he get that idea"

"He said thats what u used to do" Korra intervened.

"Ye, he said you robed 37 banks in Texas, and never got caught" Asami said and placed her hands on her hips.

"37…huh… Thats the last time i go to confession, listen… High-minded ideals is one thing, robing banks is another" she swung her bag around her shoulder and looked at the girls. "And to tell you the truth, neither one of you passed the muster"

"Well, we are well aware of that, at least I'am" Asami said looking at korra

Korra looked at Su" thats why we came to you, to learn"

" Well, if you wanna learn you gotta have resources, so far the only thing you've shown me…is a talent for bringing trouble to my front door"

Su opened the front door" well good luck lady's" stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Both girls looked at each other before sprinting after the Beta.

"Mrs Beifong!" Asami said as she runner over and stepped in front of the woman's horse, she pulled her revolver out of her holster and tried to point it at the woman.

" Hic!..you are not going anywhere unt..hic!..il you tell us everything we need to kn…hic!..ow"

Su laughed "Well first of all if you pull the trigger on that gun, the way you are pointing it right now, you might cause it to rain, have you ever fired a pistol before?"

"I have" Korra interrupted as she clicked back the hammer of the gun.

"But you didn't kill anybody"

" There is always a first time" Korra said placing her free hand on her hip.

" Thats true, but this ain't it" Su said and urged the horse to move forward.

Both girls jumped aside as Su picked up the phase and galloped away from them.

Korra holstered her gun and placed both hands around her mouth and made a bird like sound.

Naga's head peeked up from the side of the house, "What are you doing?" Asami said with a confused expression.

"Ssst" Korra cut her off and looked at Su who was getting further and further away from them.

On that moment Naga whinnied load, and stamped her hoof on the ground.

Su's horse immediately stopped and stood still,

Asami let out a small chuckle she could see Su's attempted to spur the horse into motion, but the horse didn't move one inch.

Korra grinned and looked at Naga, she placed her hands around her mouth and clucked her tongue making Naga whinnied again.

Thats when Su's horse started walking backwards, step by step moving back towards the small cabin where it came from. " Come on! Yip! Come on!" Su said trying to spur the horse forward.

It didn't take long before the horse stopped next to Korra and Asami.

"What have you done to this horse?" Su said looking to both girls.

"Please mrs Beifong they killed my father"

"And they almost killed my godfather" Korra said.

Both girls gave the saddest puppy dog eyes Su ever saw in her life and sighted "Your breaking my heart. All right now look, no whining, no complaining, no fighting or I'm gone" Su said pointing up a finger for every rule.

"Asami shook her head" i never whine"

Korra rolled her eyes and looked at asami " _oh_ please"

" _Oh, please. W_ ell i don't!" Asami said pushing Korra's shoulder.

korra pushed back "Don't. Don't hit"

"Don't hit me! Stop!" Asami said pointing a warning finger at Korra.

"Don't hit me!"

"Don't hit me!"

Both girls argued as they where swinging there hands at each other once more.

"Ladies hey!" Su interrupted "Whats it gonna be?"

Asami and korra stopped their attack and looked at each other before looking over at the Beta " deal" they said both nodding at the woman in front of them.

* * *

 **XXX Training XXX**

Su painted a big white mark on a three and looked at the girls when she was finished. "All right you first" she said pointing in Korra's direction.

Korra quickly pulled out her gun and fired a few bullets, hitting the mark straight in the middle. Korra smirked twisted the gun around her finger before she let it slip back in her holster.

Su nodded "That is pretty good, how manny do you got left?"

"Uhm..i don't know" Korra said with a smile, Su quickly drawled her gun and shot Korra's Cowboy hat right of her heat. Korra yelped and looked at the hat that was laying on the ground behind her.

"You need to know, many a man's been left to die, for want of an extra bullet" Su said holstering back her gun.

Asami laughed slapping ehr hand on her knee "Hahaha!, she is not very good with numbers" Asami said with a huge grin on her face.

"Your turn" As soon as Su spoke those words Asami's smile disappeared, she pulled her gun out of her holster and aimed at the target.

"Hic!..Hic!… i cant do this" she said and lowered her gun." When i get nervous i get the hiccups, Hic!…"

"Guns make you nervous?" Su said with a confused expression on her face.

Korra crossed her arms "So what the hell are you going to use to rob banks?"

Asami looked at Korra and raised her eyebrow" my adduction" she said and placed her hand on her hip.

"Pfff, Haha! My adduction" Korra snored and clapped her hands in amusement.

"Whats so funny?"

"Haha!, To rob banks" Korra said holding her belly while she laughed.

"Mpff _rob a bank_ " asami mumbled imitated Korra's voice before she took a handful of chestnut hair and gave a firm pull.

Korra yelped, turned around and tried to hit Asami, both girls started sweeping their hands towards each other now.

"you wish you had one, you ignorant crack-shot showoff" Asami said fending of Korra's attacks.

Su sighted and rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **XXX later that dayXXX**

Both girls where jogging across the field, while Su rode A few feet ahead of them.

"No one move!" Asami yelled holding her index finger in the air.

"Get on the floor!" Korra yelled running next to her making the same motion with her hand.

"How are they going to get on the floor" Asami panted" I just told them not to move!"

"Right… So get one the floor and no one move!"

Asami rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

 **XXX next day of training XXX**

Su's training was hard, both girls weren't used to work ever that hard in their lives. First they where shooting at targets and the next they where hanging under a broken bridge above a wild raging river.

"A-asami… Asami, i have to tell you something" Korra said after a good twenty minutes of hanging under the bridge, her arms where tired and her fingers where slowly slipping from the bar.

"Hold on…" Asami interupted and looked up at Su who was standing onto of the bridge.

" Why are we doing this? This has nothing to do with robing banks"

Su was sitting on her horse pealing of the skin of an apple" Robbing banks is easy. It's getting away that the hard part." Su said as she put a slice of apple in her mouth.

"Asami" Korra said but the omega ignored her.

"How long do we have to stay like this?"

Su slit the knife back in its case around the belt " As long as it takes" she said and rode away.

"ASAMI!"

"WHAT!"

" I don't think i can hold any longer" korra whined.

Asami closed her eyes of annoyance "Arggg.. So drop off and swim to the shore!"

"I-I CANT SWIM!" korra yelled as she let go from the bar.

Asami rolled her eyes, swung her feet up let go of the bar and dove in the water.

Korra was struggling to stay afloat, the water dragged her downstream and fast.

"A-Asami" she muttered as she trying to gasp for air. Her arms swinging around like a maniac trying to stay afloat.

Asami quickly gained on the alpha but saw Korra already going under.

She took a deep breath before diving down after her, she grabbed a hold around the alpha waist and pushed her back up.

Korra gasped for air and coughed loudly as she let the omega swim them both to shore.

Asami pulled Korra out of the water before she dropped down in the sand and laying on her back, arms spread wide trying to catch her breath.

"T-thank you" korra panted as she rolled on her back next to her.

"For what?"

"For s-saving my life"

"You noticed this time" She said and crewed back up on her feet.

"A-asami" Korra said as she got back up on her feet.

"What?" Asami raised a brow and looked at the alpha

"I guess… i guess this makes us friends now" Korra said looking up at the omega.

" I don't know about friends… but partners" she pulled up her hand "…. Definitely partners."

Korra smiled and took Asami's hand and shook it.

Korra felt her cheeks burn with the touch of the omega's hand.

* * *

 **XXX more training XXX**

The next few days went by fast, both girls quickly picked up the skills Su thought them, but there was one thing for the omega that seemed a impossible task.

"Aou gotta aim… Aim the gun" Su said

Asami aimed it and fired a shot missing the target completely.

Su still kept her patience "go on, but aim a bit higher"

Asami did what she said and fired another shot, almost hitting the dog, that was sitting at what was _supposed_ to be a safe zone.

The dog whimpered and took a run for it,"stinky! I'm sorry" she said in a apologizing tone running after the dog.

Korra could only laugh while Su closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

" Lets just do some stamina exercises until i come up with a solution" Both korra and Asami nodded and followed after Su.

They stopped at the bottom of a large hill.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" korra said looking at Su.

"You guys are going to piggy bag ride each other of course" Su said with a smirk on her face.

Asami smiled and quickly jumped on Korra's back,"Come on, go!" she said trying to spur Korra into motion. The alpha groaned and started walking up the hill "Faster… Faster!" Asami said squeezing her legs tighter around the Alphas waist.

Al dough korra had to work her way up the mountain she couldn't help but trying to impress the omega on her back, she quickly took a run for it, making the omega tighten her grip. Korra could only smirk as she reached the top.

Asami wanted to get off, but Korra didn't let go of her legs, she quickly turned around and dashed all the way down.

Korra let Asami down and a huge smug grin appeared on her face,"Your turn" she said and made a circular motion with her finger encouraging asami to turn around.

Asami rolled her eyes and turned around, Korra quickly hopped on, Korra's nose immediately picked up the omega's sweet scent, making a shiver go down her spine.

The scent was really attracting to Korra, she knew because she already felt the firm bud of her clit twitching between her legs." _Oh god, please not now!"_ she thought.

Korra previous relationship had bin with a male beta, so she wasn't used to her altered anatomy. But she knew full well what was happening down below.

Every step Asami made gave that little bit of friction Korra could already feel the stiff point extend, before long the growing shaft was staining against the front of her leather riding pants.

Korra swallowed hard trying to focus on something els, but the omega's scent locked itself deep inside her nose.

"Hey Korra?" Asami panted shacking the alpha out of her thoughts "Y-yes?"

Korra muttered.

"I feel your gun pointing in my back, can you remove it next time we're doing this exercise?"

Korra felt a blush spreading across her cheeks "Uhmm… S-shure no problem" Korra said as she moved her hand away around Asami's shoulders tying to rubbing the back of her neck.

The moment Korra let go of Asami's neck, The omega lost her balance, She tumbled forward and fell to the ground, Korra quickly stood up "Oh fuck!…Im sorry" she said giving Asami a hand to stand up.

Asami took it and smiled, thats when she noticed Korra wasn't wearing her holster, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She quickly stood up and made her way down the hill "Lets go down shall we" she said trying to hide the blush.

* * *

 **XXX there is no end to this training XXX**

Su had already placed some empty cans on top of a fallen tree, Korra never missed a shot, making asami groan in frustration.

"Hic!" she shot and missed, she walked closer to the target now standing a few feet away from it."Hic!" She took the shot and missed again.

Korra smug grin appeared on her mouth, and asami raised an eyebrow at her. Korra turned around and bended placing her head her own legs before and looked at the target, she raised the gun between her legs and hit the target right in the middle.

Asami was impressed but she wasn't going to show it, feeding the cute alpha's ego was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Lunch time lady's!" Su said from a distance, both girls made their way to Su and placed themselves down at the fire.

"Here prepare this" Su said and threw a dead rattlesnake on Asami's lap.

Asami yelped and shot up from the ground, making Korra burst into laughter.

Korra took the snake and pulled down the first part of the skin

"here take this and pull it down" the alpha said to the omega.

The omega hesitated before taking the skin in her hand trying to pull it of.

Korra smirked and swung the dead snake to Asami, making her scream and ran away as fast as she could.

 _"_ _She is kinda cute when she is scared like that"_ Korra thought and smiled at the sight of the running omega.

* * *

 **XXX Next day XXX**

Both girls where having another shooting practice again, it was the same as always, Korra was shooting like a pro, and she was a total mess.

"Arggg!… I cant do this" she said and walked away.

Asami was sitting on a rock watching the alpha carefully, she kinda noticed that the tan girl in front of her was really muscular, and kind of beautiful.

As she was staring at the girl in front of her, Su popped up next to her. She grabbed the omega's arm and dragged her towards Korra.

"Now before you kill your dog, we need to try something new." Su said placing a set of knives in Asami's hands.

"Just take that, and lets see what you can do with those."

Asami looked at the knives and smirked, she flipped one knife in her hand, lifted her arm behind her head, aimed, and launched the knife to the target. The knife pierced right trough the can as if she was a pro.

She threw another, and another, all hitting the cans perfectly.

"See i knew she had a talent" Su said and smiled at the omega.

Asami grinned and looked at Korra, somehow she wanted recognition from the alpha next to her. Korra smiled and nodded.

Asami placed her hands in her hips and made a small victory dance. A huge grin appeared on Korra's face as she finally seeing her partner's funny side.

* * *

 **XXX**

The night was had already fallen and Korra was already sleeping, Asami was sitting at the fire watching the sleeping alpha behind the burning fire, while brushing her hair.

"244, 245, 246…247, 248, two hundred and forty-" Her hairbrush snapped at last stroke trough her hair, and fell to the ground. She looked down at the hairbrush and sighted.

Korra stirred in her sleep, Making Asami's gaze fixed once more on the alpha in front of her.

Al dough they started of the wrong foot when they met, she had to admit she was starting to like the girl.

The taught of Korra's erection came back up, making asami's cheeks blush bright red.

 _"_ _She is your partner now Asami, keep your head straight"_ She exhaled and walked over to the sleeping alpha, she took a blanket and covered her up, before she laid herself down next to her.

Asami placed her hands on her belly and looked up at the stars, the smell of the Alpha next to her was appealing to her but she tried to block it out of her mind. She sighted and turned her attention back to the stars, Korra stirred again but this time she threw her arm and leg around asami, wrapping the omega under the blanket and pulled her in tight.

Asami blushed before she fell into the most comfortable sleep she had in days.

* * *

 **i hope you like it so far don't forget to leave a review :)**


End file.
